


Sonata  (Baby Won't You Please Come Home)

by AleenaBite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tan solo quiere diferenciar entre sus verdaderos recuerdos y los que implantó la KGB en su cerebro, pero cada noche lucha contra las pesadillas que lo atacan. Tan solo una pequeña melodía parece calmar el caos de su mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata  (Baby Won't You Please Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/gifts).



> Escrito para agentemind como backup en el AI de theavengers_esp aunque finalmente no se uso como tal ya que entregaron el suyo a tiempo ^^ Suprise babe!!

****

 

** Sonata **

**_(Baby Won't You Please Come Home)_  **

 

 

La cama es blanda.

 

La cama es blanda y una melodía, que le arrulla desde algún punto de la habitación, le transporta a una época pasada que no recuerda exactamente. O quizás sí la recuerda pero no sabe si quiere hacerlo en ese momento. No quiere despertarse aún. Las sábanas le dan calor y está cómodo. No es uno de esos despertares típicos en una fría y dura cama de hospital, con las heridas haciéndose presente al ir despertando sus músculos. No. Es un despertar distinto. Uno casi irreal.

 

Vuelve a caer en un sueño medio profundo y, cuando despierta de nuevo, la música sigue sonando y la luz calienta las sábanas y su cuerpo oculto bajo ellas. Es extraño, no sabía que la ventana estuviese tan cerca. Poco a poco reconoce la canción y la cantante. Ella Fitzgerald. Cuantas veces escucharon sus discos mientras estaban desplegados en la guerra. Hasta estuvo a punto de verla cuando actuó en París para las tropas americanas. Casi, porque luego les salió una misión de última hora a Steve y a él…

Steve...

 

El Capitán América…

 

Abre los ojos para encontrarse con una habitación sencilla y pulcra. Se levanta sintiéndose extrañamente más ágil y ligero de lo que se ha sentido en años. Sus pies rozan la madera del suelo y las sensaciones le transportan a recuerdos de mañanas y noches moviéndose a hurtadillas entre camas y risas contenidas. Camina lentamente siguiendo el sonido de la música hasta que llega a una estancia amplia sin apenas paredes, separados los espacios por los mismos muebles. La música sale de un tocadiscos antiguo que suena como en sus mejores tiempos. Se acerca hasta él y, cuando va a tocar la aguja para comprobar si es todo un sueño o una realidad, suena una voz a su espalda.

 

—Buenos días —Se gira sorprendido pero sin miedo. Reconoce la voz apenas oye el timbre. Es el famoso Steve. Ese que lleva meses en su cabeza y no ha logrado aún entender. Al que no pudo matar en el Helitransporte a pesar de ser una orden directa de un superior; el que sigue apareciéndose y mezclándose en sus recuerdos, haciendo que sus sueños se plaguen de imágenes que no sabe si son reales o ilusiones. Cabecea en su dirección haciéndole saber que le ha oído—. ¿Has dormido bien? He hecho café si quieres desayunar algo. —Señala detrás de él, y Bucky ve la cocina que se abre a su espalda. No muy grande, pero está seguro que tampoco la usa mucho.

 

Asiente y le sigue hasta allí. Hay una cafetera de metal llena de aquel líquido caliente que en otra época fue su único sustento para aguantar horas y horas de vigía; varios bollos, pan y mantequilla. Se sirve una taza de café y, por unos minutos, simplemente lo bebe sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras Steve le observa atentamente.

 

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —dice finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa que se antoja melancólica. La voz de Ella Fitzgerald sigue llenando el lugar, rellenando los silencios que se forman entre los dos y hacen que Bucky se siente, de alguna forma, en casa.

 

—¿Por qué lo dices? —se atreve a preguntar; una de las pocas frases que ha cruzado con él desde que llegó allí en una extraña tarde lluviosa hará una semana, perdido tras uno de sus ataques; un efecto secundario de la desprogramación. Había vagado por Brooklyn y llegado hasta su puerta. Steve le acogió sin ninguna pregunta.

 

—Siempre has bebido el café solo, sin azúcar y como si fuese agua. Entre nosotros apostábamos sobre qué día te harías una herida y, en vez de sangre, saldría café —le explica sonriendo.

 

—¿Entre “nosotros”? —pregunta confuso ante la alusión. La sonrisa del otro flaquea dos segundos, suficiente para que lo vea y lamente haber preguntado.

 

—Los Comandos Aulladores. Durante la guerra hacíamos esta clase de apuestas para pasar el rato en nuestras misiones.

 

Ninguno dice nada más y el resto del día es una sucesión de frases cortas, monosílabos y discos de Ella Fiztgerald reproducidos en el tocadiscos. Steve le cuenta, sin que le pregunte, que rescató el aparato de un mercadillo hace unos meses; que Stark lo restauró para él como regalo a su nueva época o algo así.

 

Las cosas están bastante revueltas en Washington y en el resto del país en general. Steve es prescindible y por eso nadie le suele llamar; tan solo Natasha una vez cada dos días. El resto del tiempo, su estancia en Brooklyn pasa desapercibida.

 

—¿Por qué decidiste dejar Washington y volver a Nueva York? —pregunta mientras cenan algo que han pedido por teléfono y acaba de traer el repartidor.

 

—Nunca me ha gustado la política, menos la actual; y me muevo mejor en las zonas que conozco. —Se encoge de hombros mientras saca un par de vasos y agua—. Además, tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano aparecieras por aquí. Mi instinto no me ha fallado.

 

Avergonzado por sus palabras, esa noche Bucky no consigue conciliar el sueño. Repasa las conversaciones de esa semana y trataba de enlazarlas con las imágenes de sus sueños, casi pesadillas, que se repiten una y otra vez cada vez que cierra los ojos. En ellos aparece Steve, los Comandos Aulladores, soldados del ejército americano pero también del ruso, Natasha, espías, gente a la que ha matado, Zola y miles de personas más. Hay veces que cree que su cabeza va a estallar y entonces…

 

Entonces aparece la melodía de Ella en su cabeza y se relajaba. Salvo que no es ella quien canta. Es una voz más grave quien murmura las notas de esa canción que le arrulla y parece calmar el caos que es su cabeza. Cree que se lo está imaginando, pero cuando abre los ojos el murmullo sigue ahí, sonando en el silencio del piso de Steve Rogers.

 

Salta de la cama, alerta, y sale de la habitación camino al sofá; Steve ha insistido en que él ocupe la cama ya que es su invitado, exhiliándose él al sofá. En cuanto entra en la estancia ubica el sonido. Viene del sofá, concretamente de Steve. Es él quien murmura la canción con los ojos cerrados, mientras tiene un reproductor de música sobre su pecho, reproduciendo seguramente la canción, unos auriculares tapando sus oídos. Tiene los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y el gesto relajado.

 

Es su rostro, la postura, la canción y todo el tiempo pasado junto a él esos días los que producen el milagro.

 

Durante un instante, Bucky lo tiene claro; tan claro como el agua que ve cada mañana salir por el grifo. Sabe perfectamente quien es, quien ha sido y quien han tratado que fuese. Lo que ha hecho bien y mal. Sabe quién es James Buchanan Barnes y en qué le han convertido. Y sobre todo, sabe quién es el hombre que está echado en ese sofá, murmurando su canción favorita.

 

Lentamente, se acerca hasta el sofá y se agacha a su lado. Sabe que Steve nota su presencia, pero no le da tiempo a reaccionar demasiado. Tan sólo abre los ojos para ver cómo le quita los auriculares. La canción entonces suena lentamente en el silencio de la habitación. Steve le mira interrogante y Bucky aprovecha la penumbra para sonreír y esconder el sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas (casi como la primera vez que sucedió aquello en un tiempo muy atrás).

 

—Recuerdo la navidad de 1944 en Londres —susurra mirándole fijamente, esperando una reacción por parte del rubio—, y recuerdo el muérdago de la pista de baile donde llevamos a Toro y a su acompañante pelirroja. —Steve abre los ojos un poco al oirle hablar de ello. —Igual que recuerdo el muérdago que había en la terraza exterior.

—Bucky…

 

—No recuerdo sólo eso, Steve. Te recuerdo — susurra, acortando distancias y posando levemente sus labios sobre los de él en una caricia casi inexistente, como la que hacía años habían compartido bajo aquel muérdago en aquella lejana Navidad en Londres.

 

—Bienvenido a casa, James —susurra Steve tras el beso, consiguiendo abrazarle finalmente, mientras la canción sigue sonando cerca de ellos.

 

Aquella noche las pesadillas no le acechan. Descansa para despertar tranquilo, envuelto entre las sábanas y los brazos de Steve, que sigue sonriendo como un niño la mañana de Navidad, que ve el regalo que ha pedido bajo el árbol. Bucky se siente el cachorro perdido al que han encontrado tras semanas de búsqueda y retornado a su amo.

 

Se siente en casa, y paradójicamente, a salvo, a pesar de que su cabeza aún tiene precio.

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
